


raise a cup for orpheus (wherever he is now)

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: the hardest of hearts unhardened [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hadestown AU, Logan is a nerd, M/M, Modern times, Virgil is dramatic and worries, a lot of dialogue because it flows really easily with them and I like writing dialogue sue me, i dont know her, linear timeline who, you cant tell me roman wouldnt get youtube famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: Virgil couldn't believe the audacity.The heavy black doors were easy to throw open with godly strength. He didn't walk as much as stomp right into the throne room, walking in a determined beeline to Logan. The last ghost who had been in the meeting gave Virgil an amused glance that would very probably keep him awake for a few hours that night and disappeared.





	raise a cup for orpheus (wherever he is now)

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION
> 
> This series will not be posted in a linear timeline. It's possible that I'll reorder them when I finish it, but by now I'll post the oneshots as I have the ideas for them.
> 
> As you might have noticed, the style feels different, less poetic and more informal. That's because I wanted to tell their daily life in this sequel, and while some people might have used a more poetic style here too, I preferred to use a more casual one. Their mental age is in the 20 years old range, the youngest being around 24 and the oldest at 28 (even though I realize I've never said their age before) and although they've learned and grown more comfortable with time, that hasn't changed. Blessings or curses of immortality.
> 
> Don't let this fool you- some parta of this series will deal with relationship problems and that might be painful, but there'll be some fluff too. And they already have their happy ending.
> 
> Enjoy!

Virgil couldn't believe the audacity.

The heavy black doors were easy to throw open with godly strength. He didn't walk as much as stomp right into the throne room, walking in a determined beeline to Logan. The last ghost who had been in the meeting gave Virgil an amused glance that would very probably keep him awake for a few hours that night and disappeared.

Logan barely even looked up, only rearranging the papers in his hands to make space and keep them safe as Virgil dropped himself on his lap and kicked up his feet until he could rest his legs over the arm of the throne. Virgil leaned backwards until the other arm supported his back and neck and then groaned loudly. Sometimes, his little star eyes man could be as dramatic as Roman.

"Yes?", Logan said. He seemed uninterested, but the slight upwards curl of the corner of his lips told a different story.

"Now he's gone and done it!"

"Are you talking about Pat or Roman?"

"Roman, of course. That moron got himself famous in Youtube", Virgil groaned again. "Now everyone's gonna get suspicious when he come back and disappears for six months at least."

Logan hummed. He was maybe one of the gods most informed about technology, besides maybe Emile, exclusively because of Roman's obsession with sites like Youtube and Instagram, not to mention Virgil's angry rants about tumblr updates. It was a burden he had never asked to carry. On the other side, he firmly believed Excel was the proof that something above gods existed.

There's a dozen ghosts in the Underworld that have seen a PowerPoint presentation after their death. They have seen hell in more than one way.

"It's not like people wouldn't understand. I was led to believe that the existence of you two and our relationship has become common knowledge in the last eighty years, was it not?"

"It was, that's the problem", Virgil said, continuing to talk quite fast when he saw Logan's raised brow, "while we're generally happy that people know about our existence here, we would greatly prefer that they don't know it's us. It's just easier when we don't get recognized up there."

"Let me guess. By 'us' you mean you."

"… Perhaps."

Logan let out an amused huff and transferred all of his papers to a hand, putting the freed one on Virgil's waist to better support his back. The man rearranged himself and rested his head on Logan's shoulder.

"I'm just worried, okay? There's crazy fans out there. What if something happens up there while we're here? We wouldn't be able to help, Logan."

"Patton is there with him. Believe me, no harm shall befall our Roman while Patton is by his side. Do you remember the incident fifty years ago?"

"I was almost managing to forget."

"My apologies, sweetheart", Logan hid a smile behind the raised paperwork. "I know you care about him and it's only natural to worry, but trust them, okay? They can manage themselves."

"Remember the Kitchen Incident last winter-"

"We don't talk about that and you know it."

Virgil laughed, pressing his face onto Logan's shoulder. The god spared a fraction of a second to mourn his wrinkled suit before putting his arm around Virgil's waist, because he wasn't a monster.

"They're immortal anyway, right? What could possibly happen?"

"Don't say that, that's tempting fate", Logan, who had in fact met more immortals than Virgil ever would and was therefore aware that what immortality actually meant was that every year you got to be called out by your brothers on something you did thousands of years before and c'mon it's not a kidnapping if the guy is an adult, consenting and entered your house himself, not his fault Deceit is a sore loser, said. "But in general terms, I think they'll be fine."

"Thank gods."

"Not thanks to them, Zeus hasn't signed one single document in eons, it's apalling", he grumbled before brightening considerably. "I suppose there is something you should worry about that you haven't considered yet."

Virgil frowned, a hundred worst scenarios flashing in front of his eyes. "What?"

"Roman's going to be insufferable when he comes back."

He froze. Slowly, very slowly, Virgil sat up straight and looked at Logan with wide terrified eyes. The king privately thought to himself that they looked like supernovas in that moment. "Logan, you've got to stop him."

"I don't control Roman, Virge", he laughed.

"The hell you don't, just bat your pretty eyelashes at him- we got Skype now-"

"You've got as much power over him as I do, you know."

"At this point he's got enough of my disappointed looks that he's basically immune", Virgil said with a sigh, slumping back on Logan's chest. "Yours, on the other side, are rarer and more effective."

"Not my fault you two banter so much, love."

"Eh, it's fun. I didn't feel at ease enough to banter like that with him when I was human. And we both know what lines not to cross." He yawned. "What time is it?"

"Late enough that we should both go to bed, probably."

"Why do your meetings have to end so late?"

"They don't have to", Logan said bitterly, "but apparently I'm the only god around with organizational skills and all the minor gods and ghosts keep coming to me about small things and bureaucracy."

"That sounds unfair."

"You literally do that too."

"Technically", Virgil grinned like a cat baring his teeth, "I'm neither a god nor a ghost, so it's not my responsibility to."

"I regret ever teaching you about loopholes."

In his defense, it had been a slow day, and both of them had been bored out of their minds. Logan would never have told Virgil about loopholes otherwise. He knew the husband he had better than anyone else except Patton and Roman, and even they tended to be naive.

"You think it's funny. Nah you don't", Virgil said with a sense of finality.

Logan sighed. "No, I don't."


End file.
